


Priestess of the Arcane

by Asahiya Shiryu (Xaldrinome)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaldrinome/pseuds/Asahiya%20Shiryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiya Dawnbreeze, a hybrid of the Quel'dorei and Kaldorei. Sent by Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, under the careful guidance of Elune to assist the Humans of Lordaeron, what changes will this young Priestess of Elune bring while struggling to keep her father's magic hidden from her own people, while hopefully trying to find friendship in new lands, could she perhaps have found love instead? (AU: OC High elf/Night elf hybrid. Pairing unsure yet. Takes place before the 3rd war, before the Culling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poor little mouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read "Priestess of the Arcane". This story is also posted on Fanfiction, but i may update more here than there. I do hope you enjoy reading this story and leave a comment at the end whether you enjoy it or not, it helps me to continue writing based on the happy comments or constructive criticism you leave behind.

The calming scent of the forests of Hyjal usually brought the young hybrid elf comfort. But alas, on the eve of the new moon it brought nothing but more anxiety, more fear. The elf let out a soft sniffle as the chill began to seep into her limbs, but she dare not return to her home yet. For the young elf, only the age of 90, barely an adult, committed an atrocity to all she believed in. From a young age many elves are reminded of the dangers the powers of the Arcane magicks could bring. So the young Kaldorei half-breed trained in secret with the power that breathed through every fiber of her being. She hid the arcane powers by training to be a priest. But today someone had followed her, Her teacher, Oaksong.

Many knew that the purple skinned elf, Davrith Oaksong fancied his hybrid student, finding her glowing blue eyes to be so unique, so lovely, compared to the silver of their people. He had followed her from the shadow, hoping to lay claim to the lovely half-breed. What he did not anticipate was that the young Kaldorei came into the forest to train with her arcane magicks. He had sneered, threatened to inform the wardens of her _crime_ , unless she agreed to be his lifemate. Horror struck the young female, and she tried to run from Oaksong. But the older elf was far to quick, having used his agility to move up behind the female and pin her to a tree. He had gripped her hair, yanked the ebony locks hard enough that it pulled tightly against her skull, the young female had let out a cry of pain, her body going numb as Oaksong's hands roamed across her, trying to tear away the clothing from the moon-kissed skin of his young prodigy. A cry escaped the elf as he moved his hands between her legs, ripping away the thin fabric that protected her from the elements. But that was when something within her broke.

A fire like sensation started from the center of her chest before building up, the energy within her felt as taught as a bow string before it suddenly snapped and she let out a scream of anger before the energy buildup within her vanished, expelling outward. She trembled when she no longer felt the hands of Oaksong upon her. A silent scream escaped her as she turned and fell backwards, the area behind her, the normally green foliage, was coated in the dark ichor of blood, pieces of the elf known as Davrith Oaksong littered the area. Bile rose to the back of her throat as she scrambled away, trying to hide herself within the comfort of the bushes. She gagged, releasing the contents of her stomach onto the ground before she got up and began to run.

The elf ran until her legs could carry her no more, and at that point she crawled up against a great tree and let sobs wrack her body, the sky began to weep with her releasing a cleansing rain across the forest. That did nothing to soothe the young elf however, She knew that she killed him in self defence, and without even meaning to, but that did nothing to ease the disgust she felt with herself. The Huntresses found what little remained of Oaksong later that week, no one knew how It happened, and they suspected an outside on their precious World Tree.

She didn't mind that, after all... why would someone suspect the mourning student of Priest Oaksong to have used an arcane explosion such as that. So far as everyone was concerned, the little priest, Saiya Dawnbreeze, was but a victim in the death of her beloved admirer.  
  


* * *

  
A few years after the incident Saiya had taken to hiding in the Barrow Deeps among the sleeping druids once nightmares had begun to assault her once peaceful sleeping schedule. The darker the nightmare, the farther into the Barrow Deeps she would venture, until she reached a gate of some sort, unknowing of what it was she would constantly return, no matter the severity of the Nightmares. Eventually Saiya grew bold enough to sneak past the gate, blending into the shadows as much as she could, her footsteps were soft among the dirt and stone of the closed off cavern. She noticed flickers of flame ahead, an odd sight compared to the wisps and glowing fungus strewn about the rest of the tunnels. As she got closer she noticed the flames were torches, resting upon stone walls with skulls near the base of the wall. As off-put as she was from this she continued forward.

“You there...” a baritone voice called out, “How did you get in here?” Saiya looked for the source of the voice before realizing... it came from within the cage. She moved closer, blue eyes a light with curiosity.

“I... just walked in?”

A deep chuckle rang out from her words, the sound of shackles moved as the voice spoke again, “Odd, I would of thought the door to my prison would be more guarded, if a young elfling managed to enter.”

Saiya's cheeks almost puffed out with mild anger as she crossed her arms, “I'll have you know I am not a child! I am almost an adult.”

“Almost is still a child, Elfling.” she could barely see him from within the cage, “Tell me, what is your name, Girl?”

“Its Saiya...” she swallowed slightly, unsure if she should be telling this stranger her name. “Saiya Dawnbreeze.”

“Dawnbreeze?” he questioned, the surname did not sound Kaldorei to him, he shrugged it off glad to have any other company other than Maiev. “So tell me, Elfling, why are you down here?”

Saiya bit her lip slightly and she looked down, “I... Decided to explore the Barrow deeps... each time I would get a nightmare.” she heard a soft scoff but the unkown male said no more. Saiya fidgeted slightly before speaking up again, “You know my name... But what of yours?” The elf within the cage paused, the girl did not know his name? Interesting.

“Ah, you must earn my name Elfling.” he chuckled as he stretched as much as he could, his fiery eyes scanned her form, actually taking the time to look at her and her magical signature. “Elfling, do tell me... Why is it you have such a strong affinity for Arcane, yet I sense that you are using Light.” he noticed that the girl sucked in a sharp breath.

“Because... they shun that type of magic, If they knew that I had the power of my father...” she looked down her brows furrowed. “They would lock me away.” The male held in a snort, after all here he was actually locked away while she was thinking this is what they would do to her, just for some simple magicks.

“I doubt that, Girl.”

“They would, I just know it.

“Why do you assume?”

“Because it was arcane that killed that... that bastard Oaksong.” her voice shook slightly. The male within the cage fell silent, the only noise that filled the air was the sound of the flames from within the torches.

“Illidan.”

“What?”

“You wished to know my name, it is Illidan.” he awaited for the elfling to flee in horror, when she did not he raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. “Why do you not run, girl?” when she did not answer he began to grow upset, a snarl escaping him as he moved closer to the bars, his arms pulled behind him slightly as the shackles strained, right as he opened his mouth to ask her again, she spoke so softly, her voice reminding him of a soft bell.

“It is wonderful to meet you, Illidan.” she looked up at him, his face now illuminated by the flickering flames. “I do not run because I have no reason to.”

“Do... you not know who I am?”

“I do.”

This confused him, if she knew, why did she not go? “Then wh-”

“You have not given me a reason to leave, nor have you asked me to leave.”

He paused before he began to chuckle, the deep rumbling of his laugh echoed within the chamber, “I like you girl... Return whenever you feel like it, just be wary of Warden Shadowsong.” he hummed, “If you would like... I can teach you about your arcane powers... You have much potential, it would be a waste if you let it just... fade away as you trained to be a priestess.”

For the first time since Oaksong had tormented her, Saiya actually felt happy, and surprisingly safe. “A-Alright, Shan'do Illidan.” a snort escaped the imprisoned Kaldorei.

“Do not call me that, it is just Illidan.”

“Alright... Illidan.”  
  


* * *

 

Many years had come to pass before the young hybrid, Saiya, had been called to an audience with her High Preistess, Tyrande Whisperwind. One of the few Kaldorei that knew of her father's origins. Her white robes flowed around her as she walked, her back straight as pride showed on her features. This was not only her marking day, but her assigning. The day she would know if she would stay with other priestesses of the moon, or if she would be placed somewhere else near their home tree of Nordrassil.

Tyrande's face was almost like stone as the young elf entered the room, before her gaze softened seeing the ebon haired woman. “Elune'adore, Sister Dawnbreeze.” her voice was soft, yet held a stern authoritative tone to it. She looked at many others within the room before she waved a hand, “Leave us, I wish to speak to our Sister alone.” Several of them nodded, answering with a soft _yes priestess_ before they took their leave. Once they had left the room and the door had been shut, Tyrande's gaze melted to a soft look. “Saiya, how have you been?”  
  
“I have been good, Priestess Whisperwind.” she bowed her head respectfully. Causing the Priestess of Elune to let out a soft chuckle.

“You are always so formal.”

“I must be, M'lady.”

“Why is that?”

“Because its how she raised me.” she hadn't spoken of her mother since she passed, and Tyrande knew that well enough. A soft hum escaped the chosen of Elune and she walked over to the half-breed.

“She would be proud, to see you now.” her eyes were soft before she placed a hand on her shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze before stepping back, “Saiya Dawnbreeze, born of Ellysia Stargrove and Andorian Dawnbreeze.” Tyrande noticed the way Saiya's shoulders tensed up when she spoke of her Quel'dorei father, “You have chosen the path of Elune, and become one of her guiding lights as a priestess. On this day, you shall receive your marking chosen from our great Mother Moon, do you accept what will become of you from this day forth?”  
  
“I do, High Priestess.” Saiya's voice was strong, she was accepting of the plan their great goddess had for her. Tyrande smiled at the shorter elf, and placed a hand on her head.

“I have prayed to Elune for guidence on your journey ahead.”

“My... Journey, Priestess?”

Tyrande nodded, and smiled softly as she gently laid her hands over Saiya's eyes, paritally over her slender cheeks before a soft white glow illuminated from her hand the Moon goddess using the High Priestesses' power to place a marking upon the woman's face. Two faint markings rested upon her cheeks, curving along her cheekbones and even across her shining blue eyes when she finished. Her hand removed itself before she let out a hum, “Odd, it seems Mother Moon has graced you with the mark of the Blade, that is... not usually given to other Priestesses.” she stepped back slightly before smiling tenderly. “Alas, it does not matter, Perhaps it will tie into where she wishes for you to go.”  
  
Saiya didn't like the sound of that, she didn't wish to leave her home. “This has to do with... my Journey?”

“Yes, little one.” the High Priestess turned to face the waters of the moonwell behind her. “Elune has told me that you must venture to the lands East of Kalimdor, to assist the humans, and your Fathers people.” She didn't notice how the hybrid tensed up, the younger ones fists clenched. “Do what you can to assist them, Sweet Dawnbreeze... I would greatly prefer you here, but if Elune has decided you are to go, then I do hope you make us, and your mother, proud.” her voice was gentle, as Ellysia was an old friend of hers, She had passed of a broken heart when news that Andorian had passed away reached her.

Saiya let out a heavy sigh before placing a false smile upon her face. “I accept my marking, and the plan Mother moon has laid out for me.” she brought her hands infront of her, a fist closing in one hand pressing against the palm of her other hand before she dipped in a curtsy-like bow. “Thank you priestess, for informing me of Elune's guidence.” Tyrande smiled at the younger elf before returning the bow, a sign of respect. Truthfully, Tyrande was worried for she never did enjoy the company of humans, not to mention Saiya would be with the other Quel'dorei, that in itself was trouble; what if they corrupted her?

“ Ande'thoras ethil, Thero'shan.”

“Shaha Lor'ma, Elune'adore”

Saiya bowed once more before she quickly left the temple of Elune. Inside her emotions were all over the place, she would have to leave her home, her people... And for what? Some humans and her _seed givers_ people. She did not see him as her father, he was simply one that gave her mother his seed.  She grimaced and returned to her home, an angry cry escaping her once she was within the confines of her mothers abode. Her skin tingled with magic from her mixed emotions; anger, sadness, frustration, even loneliness. She willed herself to calm down, slow and steady breaths, the way Illidan had taught her. Slowly her magic died down, still bubbling beneath the surface of her skin, but not so much that a passing warden would be able to feel it. She ran a hand through her thick black hair before she moved into her room, packing her essential items, which she found barely even filled the backpack she would be carrying with her. She crossed her arms at the nearly empty bag before deciding to place two extra pairs of clothing in there, along with an extra set of robes no doubt she would get more clothing later.

A knock sounded at her door startling the hybrid elf. She got up from her backpack and walked over to the door, opening it she almost winced at seeing the Warden, Maiev Shadowsong. “Yes Warden?”

“I was asked by the High Priestess herself to give you this.” she held out a map to her. “I was also told to inform you a boat will be leaving at dawn tomorrow for the other continent.” the warden paused, it was hard to tell what she was thinking with the mask on, “Elune light your path, Priestess Dawnbreeze.”

“Thank you, Warden Shadowsong.” she took the map and sighed softly, “Would you care for some tea?”

“No, I have to be going. I'm going on a scouting mission with some new wardens.” she glanced at the marking upon Saiya's cheeks, “I wonder if you would of made a good Huntress or Warden.”

“Again, Thank you. Good luck Warden.” she smiled as the warden turned and left. She softly closed the door before realizing this would be her last night to visit her teacher in his prison. Her heart almost broke, he had been a good friend and companion to her, he taught her many so many things with her arcane powers. She sighed and put her gear and backpack on, holding onto a thin silver staff with a moon on the end of it. She focused then on the ley lines within the earth, finding a familiar one that ran near Illidan's prison, she closed her eyes and teleported herself within the prison.

“Ah, my little Elfling has returned. It has been awhile now hasn't it?”

“I'm sorry that it has been, Maiev would not leave the opening to your prison.” she walked over and smiled softly to Illidan, She had grown more over the last 40 years losing much of her childish looks to melt away into womanly charm, a beautiful mixture of Quel'dorei and Kaldorei. “It seems Elune has given me one last gift before she sends me away, as Maiev is taking new Wardens out into the field.”

“What do you mean before she sends you away?”

Saiya frowned, and she gently gripped the bars of Illidan's prison. “I..” she sighed, “High Priestess Whisperwind has informed me that... Elune wishes for me to travel across the great sea, and assist the Humans there, and my...  _ Fathers _ people.” she almost hissed the word before she heard him snarl.

“Why would she allow Elune to send you away?” over the years he had grown possessive of the young hybrid, especially after he watched her mature.

“I do not know... But I did get my markings today.” she smiled softly, “Mark of the Blade... I'll assume that associating with you would be the cause for that.”

Despite the angry growling escaping Illidan he couldn't help but let out a deep rumbling chuckle. “I half hope it did.” he hummed out before moving as close to the edge of the cage as he could. “Promise me something Saiya.” the half-breed looked up at him curiously, awaiting his words eagerly. “You will  _ not _ die out there, do you understand me?”

“You know I cannot promise that... especially if I am supposed to be there for a war.”

“You have to try, Saiya.” the way he said her name sent a shiver coursing through her body, her magic responding to her emotions as it danced across her skin in soft purple sparks that Illidan greedily siphoned, his markings glowing just a bit.

“I... will do my best, Afterall, I have to stay alive long enough to see you free, remember?” she smiled softly at the promise she had made 10 years ago. A smile graced Illidan's chiseled features as he nodded,

“Thats right, I'll be expecting to see you when i'm not within the confines of a cage... Perhaps I could teach you to use glaives, Hmm?”

“I'd like that.” she smiled before reaching her hand into the prison, gently touching the older Kaldorei's face, a sign of affection, one he rarely got within his prison walls, he welcomed the touch with a soft purring sound.

“You should go and get some sleep... When do you leave?”

“At dawn... I can sleep on the boat, Let me just... Stay here for now, please Illidan?”

The way she pleaded sparked something within him and he nodded before sighing, “Alright, but be prepared to teleport out of here should Maiev return early.” he grumbled softly before the slim girl, no... woman, smiled brightly.

“Illidan.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, for teaching me all these years.”

“... You're welcome, little Elfling.”

A soft laugh escaped Saiya, “You and I both know I am no longer an Elfling!”

“Yes but it does not stop me from saying it, you are far younger than I am.” he smirked as a soft scoff escaped the younger elf. Before she backed away from the cage and looked to the door. His gaze drifted to the large gate seperating his cavern from the rest of the tunnels, his vision picked up on a Warden moving to open the door, and he softly hissed, “Saiya go, now!” the little elf panicked and she nodded, giving Illidan one last look taking in every detail of his face before she teleported out of there. Leaving Illidan alone with the warden Maiev had sent to  _ babysit _ him.

A sad sigh escaped Saiya as she now stood within the confines of her own home. She had hoped to spend until dawn with him, but the warden had prevented that. She held on tightly to her staff before she exited her home. heading to the Hippogryph master she paid for a fare to the docks, deciding she'd rather wait for the boat to arrive than leave an hour before dawn. She mounted the feathered beast, and gently stroked the feathers of its neck, “To the docks, majestic one.” the hippogryph gave out a screech before it took off into the air, beating powerful wings as it climbed into the sky, and headed for the docks, Saiya took this time to silently bid her home farewell, for she didn't know if this would be the last time looking upon it or not.

 


	2. Free little mouse.

Anxiety tore at the young priestess' body the entire trip upon the boat. To her body the trip was merely a passing moment, barely anything compared to her long lifespan. But to her mind, the trip was agonizing. Each knot hole within the ships planks were counted, at least 3 times, she annoyed many of the crew with her nervous rambling, to the point the human crew had simply ignored her; easier said than done. Each day among the ship the priestess practiced below deck with her healing spells, trying to strengthen them more each day. While she learned very quickly how to effortlessly use the light to heal physical damage she was not as strong in it as other priests or priestesses, due to her natural affinity towards the arcane.

A happy cry had almost escaped Saiya when a bell was rung on the upper deck, calling out that land was now visable to the crewmate in the crows nest. She almost tripped over the stairs as she made her way up them, the sea sprayed a fine mist upon her as she leaned on the side of the deck. Her eyes narrowed in a fine squint as she looked toward the horizon, there... off in the distance was the tell-tale sign of mountains, and a port; some place she had heard from the humans; Southern shore? Ah no, Southshore was what the captain called out.

Her heart sung as she almost wished to teleport herself to the land already, sick of the rolling waves and the churning of her stomach. The crew of the _Menethil's Pride_ did their best to hold in their laughter as the elven woman rushed off of the boat and quickly onto land, speaking in her native tongue praises, or what they could assume were praises, to being thankful to be on land once again.

Saiya couldn't help but be thankful to Elune that the journey on the ship didn't last much longer, she wasn't sure how long she could handle the the slop that the ships cook made each night. It baffled her that he believed a  _healthy_ meal must include beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard. She shook her head, not wanting to get on a ship anytime soon, she stood up brushing dirt and grass off of her priestess robes before she headed for the nearby inn, she wanted to change her clothing before she would make her way to the city of Dalaran. She had known that she couldn't go straight to the city of Lordaeron and inform the humans she was there to serve. She needed to get her bearings and find someone who could speak in Darnassian, Thalassian, or someone that was patient enough to teach her common.

She didn't realize how difficult it was to even try and rent a temporary room for herself when she couldn't understand what the human innkeeper was saying. Saiya's eyebrows furrowed slightly before she made hand gestures while speaking. Eventually the innkeeper realized she wanted a place to rest, and bathe and he simply scoffed and shook his head at her. The hybrid elf wondered why at first before she took a look around the room, many of the human faces were unkind and sent glares her way. She took the large hint that had been dropped the instant she stepped inside the inn,  _she was not welcome_ . 

Perhaps it was because she was an elf, or that she didn't speak common... or even just because she wasn't from the town, but she didn't give it a second thought as she scurried out of the Inn, frowning softly as she went to the stables, prepared to have the same treatment she got at the inn. Surprisingly the stable master was quite the strapping young lad, his quirky smile instantly charmed her and she shyly looked away before she tried to think of the proper hand gestures to ask to get a horse to use.

The stable master let out a laugh, startling her as she tried to explain with her hands about needing a mount. He reached into a pouch and pulled out about 20 gold pieces before patting the side of a horse and putting away the gold.  _Oh_ she thought,  _20 gold for a horse to... use or to keep? I may not ever know._ She quickly reached into her backpack and fished out her gold pouch, counting out what there was, grimacing at the fact that getting this horse would leave her next to nothing for gold. She swallowed hard before offering the gold to him. A frown marred his face before he took the gold, counting out 16 pieces before giving her the rest back. 

This confused her, and as she was about to question why he simply smiled and rubbed his stomach before pointing at her and making an eating gesture. Her cheeks felt warm with color as she shyly looked away, He was discounting the price of the steed so that she would have money to get provisions leftover. She quickly bowed to him, pocketing the rest of her gold before he motioned for her to wait there, she looked confused for a moment before he walked down the halls of the stable.  
  
When he returned a few moments later, he brought with him a tacked horse. Saiya's eyes lit up seeing the gorgeous creature, in a quick motion she bent over to see the gender of the horse, a stallion. When the stable master motioned her over she was nervous, and it was evident that the stallion could sense it, a front hoof pawed at the ground thrice before it stilled. Saiya swallowed as the stable master guided her hand to gently stroke the horse's white mane. A smile escaped the hybrid elf before her hand slowly begin to stroke over the horses thin caramel-colored coat.

The stable master smiled and spoke something in common before she tilted her head curiously at him, unable to understand the language. He blushed and said another phrase she didn't understand. Before he motioned to help her onto the saddle, she shook her head. She had ridden the proud felines of the night elves, Nightsabers, before, how hard could a horse be to ride, it was far less ferocious first of all, she almost laughed at the comparison before she gave her attention back to the stable master helping her, he motioned for her to mount up and she did, lifting her priestess robes to do so, legs on either side of the horse, feet firmly placed in the stirrups before she gently gripped the reins. He gave her an approving nod before leading the horse out of the area. She smiled gently to the kind stable master, before nodding her head to him.

“Goddess bless you, Human.” she smiled, trying not to giggle at the stable masters confusion before he simply shook his head, strands of his brown hair bobbing with the movement before he gave her a wave, speaking in common yet again. She figured it was a formal goodbye. She smiled and gently patted the horses neck her heels lightly pressing into the sides of the animal before she rode ahead the Stallion whinnying softly as its hooves made soft thudding noises against the dirt road leaving Southshore.

Saiya's softly glowing eyes wandered across the scenery as she gazed at the large trees, quite different from her home in Hyjal. While it was a good change from the vast deep blue oceans between the two continents it still made her feel homesick. She couldn't help the sad sigh that passed through her lips as she viewed the unfamiliar nature. She urged the caramel colored stallion faster along the dirt and stone path. Large hooves hitting the ground with such force she had to grip the reigns tighter while holding in a yelp of surprise at the sudden speed the powerful beast under her showed.

Thick locks of ebony trailed behind her as the large steed carried her forward, her eyes almost strained to watch the passing green and browns of the world around her before her eyes widened as there was a fancy gold and red carriage ahead of her, she pulled hard on the reigns trying to slow the stallion before it was too late she simply focused her energy and cast a blink to move past the carriage, the horse continuing on its speed before it decidedly slowed down, tossing its head up and down as it reared up from the surprising feeling of magic displacing the beast ahead of the carriage.

“C-Calm down stallion, it was a simple blink!” she exclaimed as she let out soft pants of breath, “You at least are not the one who had to cast the spell.” she almost hissed at the horse before her ears caught the sound of hooves thudding against the ground, she turned and saw magnificent white horses, slender and tall with two horns upon their foreheads above their darkened muzzles. She swallowed hard as she looked upon their riders, Quel'dorei warriors, she concluded from their shining armor and sharp weapons, which were pointed at... Oh... Her. “Forgive me, I did not mean any harm, The beast would not slow down in time before I ran into the carriage.”

“That was rather amusing to see.” A smooth voice spoke, almost as if the speakers tongue were made out of fine silk. “I almost thought you were going to run into us, little Mage.” she bit her tongue slightly to keep from instantly snapping that she wasn't a mage. “My Guardsmen here were actually rather nervous, despite their lack of showing so.” A tall blond elf, robed in fine blue and white silks, garnished with gold. “Tell me woman, why are you in such a rush?”

“I... am trying to get to Dalaran before nightfall.” she spoke cautiously.

“Ah I see, I shall not keep you any longer then.” he waved a hand before his eyes met hers. “But since you did almost run into my carriage, I would kindly ask that you tell me your name.”

“My name is Saiya Dawnbreeze, My lord.” she bowed her head to the elf, hoping she assumed right in thinking he was a noble man. The other elf simply gave a small smirk and waved his hand once more.

“Go then and be on your way, Lady Dawnbreeze.”

A flustered blush crossed her cheeks and rather than correct him on her title she simply shook her head, running a hand through her thick dark hair before she lightly kicked the sides of her steeds body, ushering the horse into a quick gallop right away. She didn't bother to ask his name, despite being the first person she talked to in these lands, the way the elf carried himself, she shouldn't be associating herself to someone that almost reeked of nobility, when she was but a simple half-breed. She shook her head and continued to push the horse to ride faster.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early into the night just as a waxing crescent was beginning to rise, the light was enough to illuminate a caramel colored stallion slowly walking into the city with an elf beside it. Each curl of the woman's hair caught the light of the moon, reflecting upon the strands, her skin almost seemed to soak up the radiance of what little light there was. The Elven women gently patted the steeds side, soft words spoken in her native tongue as she brought the horse to the stables where a lantern burned dimly within the walls.

Saiya began to remove the saddle the instant she entered the stables, not wishing to awaken the stable hand that slept soundly on a pile of hay, she removed the bridle and saddle blanket before putting the tack on a wooden stand, carefully taking the only spot availible. She grabbed one of the bristle brushes and gently brushed the stallion's coat whispering softly to the great steed. “I cannot simply call you beast now can I?” she smiled as she stroked away the dirt and sweat from his coat. While the horse happily drank from the trough of clear water. “Swifthoof.” she nodded, “That will be your name.” The horse nickered softly before taking another drink of cool water.

The motion simply caused Saiya to smile as she finished brushing out the stallion, moving the horse to one of the stalls she placed a few gold on the edge of Swifthoof's new stall. She gently pet the horses muzzle before leaving the stables and heading for the inn. She walked in slowly, Elves and humans in one place as she walked up to the innkeeper, grateful that it was one of the Quel'dorei within the city.

“Sorry, I just rode in and was wondering if you have any open rooms.” she spoke with a soft smile.

The innkeeper gave her a happy hum as she nodded, golden hair pulled back with a headband of blue and silver. “Of course, that will be 25 silver please.” Saiya was glad that it was cheap to get a room and she quickly fished out the coins, “Will you be needing a hot meal and bath?”  
  
“Oh just the hot meal would be divine, I can bathe in the morning.” she nodded before the blonde elf smiled and nodded.

“My name is Mylera, and i'll bring your meal up to your room, just go on up.” she handed Saiya a key. “Room number 5 on the second floor.” she nodded and glanced to the stairwell.

“Thank you, Mylera!”

“You're very welcome... err...” she faltered in her speech, fine golden eyebrows furrowing, wondering if she even asked the younger elf's name.

“Saiya.”

“Oh! You're very welcome Miss Saiya!” a smile crossed her features before Saiya gave a curt nod in return taking her key she headed up the stairs, eager to get some rest especially after that stunt she pulled earlier with the blink, it had been a spell Illidan had taught her from within the confines of his cell, and she had caught on slowly to the aspects of it. But using it like that to not only carry herself, but her steed, and through an object, that took a decent chunk of magic from her and she was simply tired to the bone from that.

Once up the stairs she mentally counted the rooms before finding hers, Number 5. She opened the door and smiled as she walked into the room, waving her hand a candle that sat unused on a small table lit, casting a soft glow in the room before closing the door to her room behind her with a soft click. She paused, at how she didn't even think about someone seeing her creating he flame. Realization coursed through her suddenly as she thought about how free she was to practice magic now; no fear of her people finding out and ostracizing her. The thought filled her with so much joy she let a soft happy laugh escape her. She moved to the bed, removing her traveling shoes, flexing her sore feet as she lay back on the bed, the weariness of her travels reaching her. Her eyelids felt heavy as they began to close before snapping back open as a light knock sounded at her door.

“Miss Saiya, I have the food you purchased.” came the soft voice from the other side of the door. The half-breed quickly got up, unlocking the door with a wave of her hand before opening it, smiling to the other woman as she took the food with a nod of her head, too tired to properly thank her now. She pushed the door closed with the side of her hip before she placed the tray of hot food on the table. She took a breath and hummed happily at the scent of something other than Pickled eggs, fish, and stew. She greedily dug into the food, trying to savor the different flavors this land offered, but at the same time her belly growled; demanded to be filled.

She looked out of the her window as she slowed down in her ravenous eating, taking her time to now appreciate the beautiful violet hues of the city, along with the radiant gold from the Kirin Tor's banners and intricate designs upon the city of Dalaran. She lowered her fork to the tray and let out a slow breath, watching lanterns flames stay lit with magical properties. Her whole body tingled with the feeling of such strong magic around her, having been used to the nature magic of the druids in her homeland and the pure magic of the light of the priestesses within the temple.

Deciding she was finished with her meal, she left the tray on the table and put out the flame of the candle she had previously lit. she wandered over to the bed, shedding her priestess robes, remaining in nothing but her under garments before she collapsed onto the sheets, crawling under them and curling into a ball, already feeling very homesick. She glanced to the open window, looking to the moon she spoke softly. “Mother moon... Please keep me safe here in these strange lands... and please keep watch over Illidan, I fear he will need your guidance and protection more than ever...” she closed her eyes and lightly hugged her pillow, breathing in deeply before she drifted off into the land of sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> World of Warcraft® belongs solely to Blizzard Entertainment. I do not own anything other than my original character Saiya Dawnbreeze.


End file.
